1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding device for loudspeakers in a wall part of a defroster duct of a motor vehicle, with loudspeakers being held fastened in a cutout of the holding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 3 521 088 A1 discloses a device for mounting a vehicle loudspeaker at a predetermined location in the vehicle. The loudspeaker is arranged in a holding opening of a plate and has integrally formed mounting plates on a frame. The mounting plates have perforations and can be removed or detached to obtain an adaptation to the holding opening.
It is an object of the invention to provide a holding device for loudspeakers in a wall of a vehicle that enables different variants of loudspeakers to be inserted easily into the wall.